Dear You
by Innocent.Love.09
Summary: "So as through a glass and darkly, the age long strife I see, Where I fought in many guises, many names, but always me." —General George S. Patton
1. Chapter 1

Where are you now, what are you doing?

Are you in this endless sky?

I realized for the first time

I've lost the things that have filled my heart till now

How much you supported me

How much you made me smile

That I'd lost them was too much to consider

Even though I struggled so desperately to reach out

my hand and take them back

Like the wind they slipped through, looking as though

they would reach me, but did not

My chest was tightened by loneliness and despair

My heart felt like it would break

But your smiling face remained in my memories

Always encouraging me

Let's return to those days once more

I know it will be alright this time

Always smiling at your side

Close by your side

Where are you now, what are you doing?

Are you in this endless sky?

Will you smile for me like always?

Right now, it's all I continue to ask for

Where are you now, what are you doing?

Are you in this endless sky?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All that belongs to J.K. ROWLING and not a poor ass college kid. Also, any similarties to people, places, or things are by pure accident so no lawsuits please. I do however, own the storyline and my own characters and would like it if no one stole them. Please and thank you.

+++-*-*/++

"_You are a danger to humanity Milord. Surely you can see that?"_

_Kyoshiro could though he didn't say anything. Let his servant talk; they both knew what lay in the far future. Kyoshiro sipped his sake, gazing out the window at the sunny countryside. Spring was so beautiful in Japan._

"_Milord?"_

_Kyoshiro sighed. "Yes…I know…"_

_Silence. His servant- Daisuke- stood up on shaky legs, bowing as he moved slowly to Kyoshiro's sheathed wazashi and katanna that lay beside him. His hands were sweaty; Kyoshiro noted how they left greasy handprints on his sheath as he offered it to Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro took it, looking one last time at the country side; off in the distance he could see a blooming sakura tree, the pink cherry blossoms adoring the sky._

"_Daisuke," Kyoshiro said, taking a deep breath. A small smile formed on his lips._

"_Yes Milord?"_

"_What we do today will be great. It will steady the world's foundations and yet no one will ever know. Do you not find that funny?"_

_Daisuke looked up at his master, eyes shining, body bandaged from the latest battle they had commenced in. "I believe you are one of the strongest people I know Kyoshiro-sama."_

"_Argiato Daisuke," Kyoshiro whispered, unsheathing his waszashi. The blade seemed to sing to him in the bright sunlight, blinding him if only but a second. He loosened his obi and nodded once to Daisuke who now stood up, Kyoshiro's katanna unsheathed. Kyoshiro held the point of his waszashi to his abdomen._

'I believe you are one of the strongest people I know'

'To do the right thing…that is why I must die…'

_Kyoshiro shoved his blade in, the pain making him gasp, his blood bright red, dripping along the blade. So this is what it was like to die? Everything seemed so much brighter, everything tinged with pain. He could hear the sound of whistling-no the sound of his blade coming- and then the blessed darkness. _


	3. Chapter 3

400 years later

/

Katie hunkered down low, looking through her sight as he friend stepped into view. Her finger curled around the trigger as she waited for Bryan to go farther away from his cover. He took a hesitant step, shoulders hunched as he swung his paintball gun side to side. _Come closer_, Katie whined in her head, praying the bushes wouldn't give too much away as she moved to a more comforble position; knees still bent, ready to run if need be. They rustled in defiance and Bryan spun around to meet them.

"Give up Kates," He called out, sweeping from side to side as he stepped closer to Katie. "I know you're behind there."

"You have to catch me first," Katie called out, pointing her paintball gun out through the branches of the leafy bush and firing.

"Bitch," Bryan yelped as splotches of red and green began to appear on his hand, knees and thighs. He returned fire, running towards her. "Give up Katie!"

Katie felt a dull pain in her right elbow; she'd been hit! She laughed and ran away, leaping over the fallen log that was behind it. Poor Bryan had forgotten…Katie never felt more at ease then when she was running. The paintballs thudded into the tree trunks on either side of her and as usual, Katie dodged them, twisting and turning, jumping and ducking, her body moving on its own accord. Her lungs pumping oxygen to her heart, legs churning, and senses open to the max. She could almost feel the rocky ground beneath her sneakers, could taste the sharp dryness of air as she gasped for breath. She could feel the excitement in the air, the thrill of the chase. And poor Bryan had no idea he was being hunted.

She spun around, a small cloud of dust billowing up as her sneakers twisted and ran towards him, euphoria laughing madly in her veins, her gun raised. Where-there! A black shape moving at such a slower pace, trying to get through the numerous, thick bushes. Katie pulled the trigger, hitting Bryan in the chest once, twice, three times.

She skidded to a stop, panting. "I win!" she chirped.

"How the hell can you run so fast?" Bryan asked, half laughing as Katie offered her hand to help him up. He took it and dusted himself off. Katie was unusually tall for a girl: 5'10' and Bryan himself was just an inch taller then her.

Katie shrugged, brushing aside a stray lock of dark brown hair. "I just can. I love the feeling of running."

"Yeah, well I love the feeling of making love to a beautiful woman but you don't see me sneaking up on people like Rambo."

"Rambo? Really?" Katie took off her goggles, thankful her glasses no longer felt smashed against her face. "I'm Rambo," she said with a chuckle. "The last time I checked Rambo was male."

Bryan shrugged, a slight blush coming to his face. "You're a cute Rambo."

"Watch it Gumby," Katie chirped, patting his head as they started the short walk to Katie's house. In truth, Bryan was the cute one, though Katie would never let him know that. Granted Bryan had the build of a pencil, but behind that near empanticed frame was a kind hearted guy who secretly loves kittens and romance movies. He had curly blonde hair, something that Katie had always had a thing for, and dark blue eyes. Not to mention that he was also _taller _than Katie herself. Katie despises her own height as there were so few guys who were taller than her.

They could see Katie's modest cottage; a small island of cilivazation in nature. Katie came from real money; her father was CEO for baby formula and people were always having babies. Her mother was a simple stock broker, and together they made enough money for a lot of things that most people never had money for. And they weren't shy about showing off what their hard work had given them. Katie though…she was the black sheep in their little family. Katie loved the outdoors, not wearing Jimmy Choo. She wanted to shoot her friends (whom she met in public school after much whining and screaming and yelling in order to even be placed in public schooling) with paintballs, not wear dresses and appear on the covers of magazines. Katie's cottage was more along the lines of bribery as her parents wanted her to go to a private high school (of her choosing) for her 17th birthday . Spending time with people like Bryan Foley was going to be a rarity for her.

"You want a Dr. Pepper? I think Cliff dropped some in the fridge while we busy killing each other," Katie said, opening the mailbox.

"What's that?"

"I…" Katie paused, cocking her head to one side. In her hand was a creamy colored envelope addressed to: Katelyn Marie Sanders. "I think it's…a welcome letter for one of those private academies I told you about."

"You could burn it?"

"I'd rather shred it and throw it in a lake."

Bryan pointed to the seal, one bushy blonde brow raised. "Hogwarts? Really? You have a chance to go to any school in the world and you choose a place called Hogwarts?"

Katie snorted, shoving the envelope in her pocket. "You just wanna to go to the Playboy Mansion."

"Damn right I do. Anyways, 'Hogwarts'…that sounds….oddly British…or foreign don't it?"

Katie nodded, unlocking her door so that they could both go inside. "Yeah. And you wanna know the weird part? I never applied to any British schools."

Bryan shrugged. "Maybe they found you," he questioned.

Katie snorted. "Maybe Mommy Dearest black mailed them. Wanna play Xbox?"

Bryan grinned, lighting up his face. "Sure! Right after I put some ice on the bruises you just gave me!"

Katie returned his grin with one happy one of her own. "Big baby!"

"Aw you know you think I'm sexy."

"For a skeleton."

The two friends erupted into laughter, slamming the door shut. _Even if I'm forced to go to a private school…there's no way I'm going to go peacefully, _Katie smiled at her thought. _Oooh yeah. No way!_

/*/-/-

Little does she know that as Author and Grand Poo-bah I have the final say XD!

Katie's theme song: "All Stars" By Smash Mouth. Describes the black sheep quite well I think XD

.com/watch?v=vnPud0soEtI&feature=related


End file.
